


if you ever did believe

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: In which Ryan and Shane proposing to each other only for them to say no, and everyone wonders why are they still together after almost five years like this.Or, 5 times they proposed and said no + the one time one proposed and the other said yes.





	if you ever did believe

**Author's Note:**

> Months ago, I got an ask with this idea and decided to give it a try after other people showed interest in me writing it. Here's the result! Title from the Stevie Nicks song with the same name.
> 
> This fic was edited by lovely [Maya](https://symmetricat.tumblr.com/), I thank her a lot for taking interest in this an doing such great work. 
> 
> Now, If you have a tumblr and you liked this fic, please support me by reblogging the [original post](https://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/post/187247892452/if-you-ever-did-believe-shyan-fic)!

**If You Ever Did Believe**

**I**

**February, 2016**

Shane was a very private person; Ryan should have known better than to propose where everyone could see and hear. Or at least that was what Jen thought as she watched the chaos unfold in the office’s kitchen.

Just that day, Ryan’s crime show had been given the green light for his supernatural segment, and it was now an official series too—she could see his excitement, and why he may have felt like it was now or never, but for a start: Shane was a private person.

“God,” Ryan had said, voice so loud and face so happy, his cheeks all red and his smile too bright. It almost made Kelsey hiss at her side. “I love you so much!” Until then, it was okay. “You know what— Marry me!” Then, nope.

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen then, with Kelsey, Sara and Jen looking at the two men standing in front of the coffee machine. Keith and Ned watched from the corner on the other side, their own cups in hand, as shocked as they must have looked.

But Shane just chuckled, looking at his boyfriend with the tiniest of confused smiles. “What?” He said. “Now? No way!”

Ryan groaned, as if he had been given this answer a million times before. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are.” Shane smiled at him, taking out the spoon he had used to put sugar in his coffee. “And the answer is  _ nope _ !”

A cold went up her back, and when she looked at her side, Kelsey had her eyes glued to her sandwich while Sara was awkwardly drinking her juice, trying to not make noise with the straw between her lips. Ned had gasped, and Keith had put his cup aside, probably preparing himself to go talk reason into Shane or comfort Ryan.

“Dammit!” Ryan murmured, a big smile on his face.

In spite of their awkwardness and preoccupations, both men were laughing while Shane finished preparing Ryan’s coffee, as if nothing had happened.

A joke, then.

In their own world, they kept talking about the show and Ryan’s plans with Brent, walking away when their coffees were ready, Ryan’s hand placed gently at the bottom of Shane’s back.

Well. That’s a good relationship if she has ever seen one.

**II**

**May, 2016**

If you asked Jake, his brother and his boyfriend had met in a way too random way.

“Woah!” Ryan had exclaimed after hitting his stupid face with someone else’s back. The man turned—“Big guy!” He said, looking up.

Jake had blinked a couple of times himself, looking up at the tall and lanky dude his brother had run into. The guy apologized immediately, like he had been the distracted little shit who had hit a stranger while talking passionately about last night’s Lakers game.

Somehow, the big guy had made Ryan laugh enough to stay in line for the ride he was waiting for at Disneyland, and so Jake and his cousins had to wait with Ryan, each with a frown that asked the same question:  _ What the hell is going on? _

Just like right now, almost a year later, he was now a witness of the real life menace that Shane Madej actually was as they waited for the man to come back from the bathroom, with Ryan talking nervously about his plans for the day.

“So, what do you think?” Ryan asked him. Jake had been spacing out up until the moment his brother mentioned something about a proposal and holy shit—these  _ bitches _ .

“Don't even have a year together,” Tony reminded him, thank God. “Why on earth are you thinking of getting married now?” The man asked, gaining a nod from everyone else.

Ryan’s friends all looked worried, and Jake knew he must have had the same expression, since his brother was giving him that You Bastard look he always had when he sided with them against him. In no way would he agree to this madness though; Ryan was truly going insane now.

“But I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him!”

“You don’t even live together!” Jake said, and Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and made a line with his lips. His eyes opened wide. “No way…”

“Since WHEN?” Danny asked, the betrayal all over his face. “These are the kinds of things you tell your friends!”

“Well, I wasn’t going to because I knew you were all going to freak out!” Ryan answered, sitting down on the bench they have parked in while waiting for Roland and Shane to come back from the bathroom. “You guys are always criticizing everything Shane and I do, like this was our first relationship or something. It’s insane.”

“It’s not like that, it’s just that… this is going way too fast!” Danny added, everyone else nodded.

“No, it’s not!” Ryan said. “Look, I love Shane and he loves me. We want to be together and we are doing great together, so why—?”

“Are you Ryan?” Mary Poppins asked.

Blinking like the rest of them, Ryan frowned before nodding. The girl took his hand, saying, “Come with me!”

The second Ryan opened his mouth to ask what was going on, Jake spotted Roland with a phone up, filming, and he knew  _ exactly  _ what was about to happen. A hand landed softly on his face, shaking his head as people gathered around them and the other wondered what was happening.

A song started, and park workers in different outfits of different happy characters sang while dancing and maintaining Ryan’s place in the middle of them.

When Jake looked up, he found joy in Ryan’s face. His brother was clapping, almost bouncing out of happiness as they approached him, and finally he heard the song and the way it listed all of Ryan’s best qualities, declaring eternal love to someone the song was asking to marry them.

_ Madej _ .

It was nothing he had heard before, but he has seen this viral video on YouTube. The characters left Ryan aside, probably preparing for the grand finale when Minnie and Mickey moved their arms up and from the middle of them all Shane appeared, singing the song and going on his knees in front of Ryan.

“Ryan Bergara!” He yelled, and his brother was already bending over in laughter. Shane smiled, and added in a softer and lower voice, “Would you marry me?”

These two were made for each other, just as stupid and just as dumb. Jake frowned, watching everything unfold while their friends voiced their discomfort and Roland laughed, filming the whole scam.

“Oh my God!” Ryan said, taking the ring from Shane’s hand. “Uhm, no. I don’t think so.”

“Oh, fuck me—” Joe’s eyes opened wide.

“Are you kidd—” Danny started.

But they were all interrupted by Shane’s happy laugh. The man stood, smiling down at Ryan, who hadn’t given the ring back. He let Shane cradle his face and kiss him, just a small peck on the lips before murmuring something. Roland was still filming, but he stopped once Shane looked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

“Okay!” Shane looked at the dancers; none looked worried or surprised. “That was nice, everyone! Thank you so much for your help!”

There was a loud round of applause and Jake looked at his friends, every man sporting the same shocked face as the park workers walked away in every direction, commenting in murmurs about what had just happened, and how nice it was.

What in the name of fuck was that?

“Uh, guys?” Danny approached them, Tony following with the most frustrated expression as Shane and Ryan walked hand in hand towards them, ring nowhere to be seen. “What the hell was that?”

“Me asking Ryan to marry me, him saying no,” Shane said simply, and Ryan nodded.

“Ryan, you were just—“

“Yeah, and you are right,” He said, sighing, actually looking happier than he had in ages. “Right?”

“Mmm.” Shane smiled, leaning down to let Ryan kiss his cheek.

“Let’s go, I’m hungry,” Ryan announced, leaving everyone but Roland and Shane behind as they walked away. “You recorded all of it?” He asked his friend.

“Every second, from Shane getting ready to the kiss.”

“Awesome, I want that!”

The fuck?

**III**

**September, 2016**

Unsolved was, probably, her favorite project she had ever worked on before.

Devon had the chance to have fun while working, laughing between takes and during them, for the hosts were a pair of idiots she adored. They had just been working a few days all together, Brent gone for other personal projects, Shane coming in hot for the fun and to save his boyfriend’s dream show.

They were an unstoppable force and an adorable, if dorky, couple to look at. Devon was sure, in spite of the office’s bets and sayings, that they would make it for the long term, maybe even their own forever.

So when she got Shane’s text that they were going back to the hotel, all she could do was chuckle and get their room together, waiting for them in the lobby with TJ.

“What do you think it was?”

“Ryan thought he saw something,” she bet, but TJ shrugged. “What?”

“I just think he started whipping and Shane got tired of him.”

She chuckled. “You and I know he would never.”

“Yep…” He said, stretching his back and arms when they saw the boys entering the hotel, Ryan in such a hurry it was cartoonish. “He’d probably follow Ryan into hell with a smile.”

With that exact smile, Shane approached them as he gently pushed Ryan in their direction. Their key-card in hand, a few words later, they were all in the elevator to their rooms. She was tired, but listening to Shane talk to Ryan as he rubbed his arms, trying to get the chills of the frightening night he had just had away, was too cute to ignore.

“I can’t believe you didn’t feel anything in there, it was so heavy…”

“Uhm, maybe next time.”

“There’s so not gonna be a next time!” Ryan declared, and Shane rolled his eyes with a big smile, letting his boyfriend lean on him with his back to Shane’s chest. “I feel so stupid.”

When Devon looked at TJ, he was looking back at her with that unspoken plea for these two to shut up. There was always something, a little tone in their voices when things were about to turn serious, and while it was starting to not be as awkward, it still kinda was.

“Hey, now—you shouldn’t. You were still there for most of the worst hours, right? You did your job, you are just going to rest now.” Shane said, soft and gentle near Ryan’s face.

The way he had to bend over to reach Ryan’s ear and cheek, the one he kissed when the doors of the elevator opened on their floor, was damn cute to see.

Ryan sighed, walking outside with them, TJ leading them to their room at his and Mark’s right.

“Well, guys. We still need to be up early to give back the keys and take the equipment you left,” TJ reminded them. “So please, no little games and surprises for the night.”

“Teej!” Shane whined. “You’re ruining my fun vacations!”

His little act made Ryan giggle; it was a better view than his stressed face when he arrived at the hotel. As they were saying goodnight, TJ walking to his room, she heard them deal with their card as she walked towards hers at the end of the hallway.

“Shane?” She heard Ryan say. Devon looked back just for a second to find Shane looking down at Ryan expectantly. “I love you.”

She smiled. Shane chuckled a little and the sound of a sweet kiss made her walk faster until she reached her door and dealt with the card.

“We should get married,” Ryan said, and she blinked a couple of times and slowly looked up to see Shane’s expression.

He was smiling, his thumb caressing Ryan’s bottom lip before he kissed him again.

“Maybe one day.”

“No, I mean—” Ryan had stopped Shane from getting away, and the man looked at his boyfriend again. “I mean it, Shane. I, I want to be with you forever and I just—Would you? Marry me, I mean.”

“Not like this,” Shane said after a short pause. Devon had her door open now and was about to go in when he added, “I love you, too.”

She thought about the seriousness of their tones, how different it was from the way they would comfort each other for one reason or the other, or when they were joking around, pretending to dislike their boyfriend. Or even how it didn’t sound like when they were drunk and in love, sober and happy. None of that.

The next morning, as they had breakfast together, the boys kept leaning on each other, talking and laughing as normal like the conversation had never happened.

Devon blinked a couple of times, seeing them sit together on the plane later that day. Ryan kissing Shane’s cheek, and him taking his hand to interlock their fingers together.

_ For the long run _ , she was sure of this. Devon knew she was going to win the office’s bet.

**IV**

**October, 2017**

Drunk Shane was one of the funniest guys Sara has ever known.

The big dork had no shame while sober, but drunk he also lacked a sense of decorum and would become the bravest person in the room, making him even funnier.

So when he took control of the mic, singing out loud to everyone in the room, all Sara could do was sit back and watch, laughing and clapping with everyone while her friend entertained the room with his antics.

He looked so happy while doing so, it wasn’t ridiculous. There was no chance for shame, only the cheerful way he walked around the karaoke area and kept going when, out of nowhere, Ryan stood at his side, singing with him.

“Gross,” Matty said at her side and she smiled, looking at him and her girlfriend nursing beers and smiling at the show. “I fucking hate them, they make all us other couples look dead inside in comparison to them.”

“I hate them, too,” TJ said near them, a tiny smirk on his lips.

Sara sighed, watching as Ryan danced in circles around Shane, everyone laughing their asses off, people recording it. Those instastories were going to be iconic, for sure.

“I think they are cute!” Sara said, watching Shane pause with the music, then immediately start singing again when it kept going. “Gross, but cute.”

Kate giggled at the side, and they all stayed quiet as they saw them approach their table after giving the mic away. They were drunk, alright. With alcohol and success, a happy combination it was always rewarding to see in her friends and co-workers. 

She sighed, smiling up at Shane when he booped her nose while sitting down. Sara was about to mock Shane’s singing abilities when something else called her attention to Ryan’s finger.

“Ryan!” She said, alarming everyone at the table. “What the hell is that thing shining on your finger?”

“What?” He smirked, his cheeks red even while he was acting out all the cockiness in the world. “This?” Ryan showed his hand, and there was on his middle finger a silver band with a blue and white belt of little rocks. “Nothing, just a little gift from the big guy.”

“I’m a good boyfriend!” Shane said like a toy, making everyone laugh.

“No way, he finally said yes!” Matt said; they had all seen the video at Disneyland.

“He didn’t!” Shane told them, and Sara jumped in her seat and frowned. “I got on my knee, filled the living room and our bedroom with roses—”

“That I haven’t finished cleaning up!”

“Sssshhh, Ryan. I’m telling everyone what a good and romantic partner I am,” Shane said, and Ryan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, smiling at his side. “I got on one knee, filled the apartment with roses, cooked dinner, put on smooth music, and he said no!”

Matt and his girlfriend started to laugh, and Kate sighed while TJ put a hand on his forehead, as if he was trying to forget that these two were right here being the worst and making everything look so easy and simple, so stupidly...  _ soft _ . 

She smiled anyway, seeing as Shane pouted when Ryan looked at him and rolled his eyes.

“Why, why are you using the ring if you said no?” TJ asked with a frown.

“Uh, look at this baby,” Ryan said as he flashed them all his hand, ring shining unapologetically on his finger. “It’s what I deserve, no way it was going back to the dark.”

“I’m a good husband! I buy expensive shit for my angel,” Shane announced, with the voice of an idiot.

Sara smiled as Shane hugged Ryan from behind, putting his chin on his head. Ryan had put his closed fists on his waist, both looking drunker than ever.

“That’s right! I’m high maintenance!” 

TJ shook his head, saying, “You’ve got no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, Shane.”

The man giggled, his drunk in love state only making him pink in his cheeks as he moved Ryan from side to side. When the other man finally broke the embrace, he turned around, hugging Shane by his middle and lifting him slightly.

“One of these days,” Sara started, “they are gonna show up at work already married.”

At the sighs and noises of agreement from her friends, Sara smiled with her eyes still glued to the pair in front of them.

“Leave my husband alone, Teej,” Ryan said, looking at him.

Sara just rolled her eyes.

**V**

**March, 2018**

Ryan still wore the ring Shane had given him last year, especially since he had gotten Shane a matching one and they had become even more annoying. And yet, TJ adored these idiots.

They were good people, funny and caring, excellent friends to him and his wife, and he knew they would be amazing uncles to his children once he and Kate decided to try for them.

He could understand how, in spite of how different they may look to the public, they were actually very much alike and a great match. Almost as if they were made for each other. Hell, if you believe in soulmates and that sort of shit, Ryan and Shane were it.

But even after they got matching rings they used on their marriage fingers, lived together since forever, did each other’s coffees in the morning and called each other husband and hubby…

Even after seeing Ryan horribly nervous the night before, babbling about having seen a ghost in the basement of the last location they visited, and Shane had put all his effort into comforting him…

Even when they had seen Shane walk out into the lobby of their hotel with that awful mustache, claiming to have had an epiphany to sport one while Ryan laughed his ass off, obviously a thing to keep his boyfriend happy and distracted, away from the thing he thought he saw the night before…

Even after all that, TJ couldn’t understand why these two didn’t just simply tie the knot once and for all.

“Okay… here we go!” Ryan said, phone up as Shane prepared to make his move. They had been playing pool almost all night, their trip to Savannah such an amazing experience, TJ couldn’t wait to tell Kate everything about it. “This is to bring the victory home for us, Shane. Come on!”

Shane was good. He was good at pool even if fucking ridiculous with his long leg on the table, his ugly ‘stache too much of a distraction to anyone. His friend finally hit the ball, and it moved around the table, knocking others down and winning the damn match for Shane and Ryan.

“Yes! Yes! Bring it in, bring it in!”

The man jumped off the table and at Ryan, who had been yelling and jumping like a little boy at a baseball game since he saw the table empty, and Ryan had yelled victory, giving him a high five while they kept celebrating.

He sighed, looking at them celebrate as if they had won money out of this. Devon, Mark and Matty were laughing behind him, probably too drunk and happy to see Ryan distracted from his fears and preoccupation enough to enjoy a night out like this.

“You won! You won!” Ryan kept saying, making Shane laugh as he walked towards TJ. “God, you were so hot,” He kept saying as Shane shook TJ’s hand and the three walked back to their table. “I’m so gonna suck your dick when we get to the hotel!”

“Oooommmffff!” They all exclaimed, including Shane, who then started to laugh.

“Ryan, what did we say about graphic descriptions of private affairs in public?” Mark said like a stern dad, and they all kept quiet as they waited for Ryan’s response.

“Uhh,” His cheeks went red. “No— not out loud?”

“You’ll be designated driver next time if you keep it up!”

“Yes, dad, sorry.”

Shane chuckled, bottle of beer at his lips when Ryan looked at him. The older man winked at him, and Ryan laughed and took his own bottle to take a sip.

“How are you feeling?” Shane asked when Ryan had stopped drinking, and he looked at him. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Ryan smiled, finally looking honest. “I’m alright,” he continued, this time talking to everyone in the table. “Really, guys. You are the best. I’m okay.”

Devon palmed his shoulder gently, while TJ smiled and took a sip of his own beer, thinking of ordering some BBQ Wings when he saw Ryan taking fries from Shane’s plate. 

Shane, the bitch that doesn’t share food. Unbelievable. 

“You know, big guy,” Ryan said, loud enough that they were all listening. “You’ve made this easier for me.”

“Taking food from me?”

Ryan smiled, taking another fry. “You know what I’m talking about, hubby.”

Shane’s face started to turn pink. He looked down and readjusted his glasses, everyone making “aww” noises at him. TJ arched an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing,” Shane said almost timidly.

“It’s a lot,” Ryan corrected. “You are so good to me, I should be marrying you soon.”

The man snorted, but the table had gone silent at the mention of marriage between these two again. It had become pretty much a joke between all of them by now, but there was always the hope that maybe one day, one of them would actually say yes.

“What do you say?” Ryan asked, “Would you marry me?”

“Me and the crazy sports shoes guy? Don’t think so, pal.” 

Matty put his forehead on the table, the soft thud making Devon laugh as she shook her head, Mark doing the same. TJ sighed, tired of these two idiots.

“God, I hate you both.” He said, clinking his glass with Mark’s before taking down the last of his drink.

Ryan and Shane kept laughing, going for a quick kiss before changing the theme all together.

**\+ I**

**April, 2017**

“Ryan.”

His boyfriend looked up, seeming tired after their latest trip, and Shane thought through his next words all over again.  _ Is this what you really want?  _ And when Ryan smiled at him, he knew the answer.

“Let’s elope!”

Ryan chuckled, eyes sparking that way they always did when Shane did something especially stupid that became endearing to Ryan.

“What?” He said, taking Shane’s hand to make him sit down at his side on their bed. “You haven’t even proposed!”

Shane gasped in surprise, and Ryan smirked at him. “I proposed in Disneyland! With a musical number!”

“Oh, you aren’t serious!”

Chuckling, Shane leaned in to Ryan’s face and kissed him softly, just a peck on the lips. The man put a hand on his cheek, caressing it before he sighed.

“I hate the fact that I know you are serious about it.”

“Well, you said we should get married—” He smiled. “Uh? In Kansas?”

Ryan chuckled at that, rolling his eyes before kissing him slowly and for a longer time.

“Fuck it,” Ryan said against his lips. “Let’s do it.”

“Great!” Shane almost stood up and jumped on the bed. “Let’s elope, babyy!”

“Wait, no!” Ryan said, and Shane tipped his head to one side at the sight of Ryan’s horrified face. “I want my family to be at my wedding!”

“But—”

“No, if I’m getting married, I want my parents there at least. Jake can vary.”

“Uh, then…” Shane stood by the bed, kneeling in front of Ryan. He took his hands, the man smiling from ear to ear. “Ryan Bergara, would you elope with me AND your family?”

“But what about your mom—”

“Would you elope with me and your family… in Schaumburg?”

“No, in Chicago!”

“In Chic— It’s not the same!”

“But it is!”

“It’s— you know what,” He let go of Ryan’s hands, who laughed at his exasperated face. “Maybe I don’t want to marry you after all!”

“Oh, come on!”

* * *

**August, 2018**

“You’ve been married all this time!”

Papers appeared on the table as Ryan tried to nurse his hangover after last night’s fright. Shane took the papers for him, looking at their new insurance thing all of them had been made to sign a few days before.

“Uh?” Shane looked at Devon at the same time Ryan did, not understanding what this was all about. “What?”

“You two are married!”

“What?” TJ looked at them with his eyes wide open. “You are  _ married _ ?”

“I mean…” Shane started, looking unsure of what was happening. “Yeah? It happened like… almost two years ago.”

“Two years?!” Both their friends said, but Mark only lifted his eyebrows after taking the papers from Shane’s hands.

“Please, stop yelling…”

“You are married!” TJ accused them. “And you didn’t say anything!”

“Uh,” Shane started. Ryan buried his face on his shoulder, and Shane moved his arm and hugged him to his chest, letting Ryan rest his pounding head on it. “We eloped in my hometown little before London.” 

“Before  _ London _ ?” Mark finally said. “Holy crap, so all those times you said no to your proposals…?”

“A joke,” Ryan murmured against Shane’s chest. The vibrations of his laugh relaxed him again.

“We were gonna make a party and repeat it for Ryan’s birthday, so you guys could be there.”

“HR told us that since we went off the rails and did what we wanted, we should keep it to ourselves for a little while, but then…”

Shane shrugged after Ryan paused. “We kinda got used to it. But also, we wanted to get away with it until the official party.” 

“We almost did,” Ryan nodded.

“You fuckers…” TJ frowned. “So those really are wedding rings.”

Ryan looked at his ring, remembering when Shane showed it to him for the first time in Disneyland, years ago. When he looked up, his husband was already nodding.

“Originally, it was an engagement ring. But we liked the design and got one for me too.”

“Dammit, you two!” Devon said, sitting down again and sounding almost defeated. “You are so not getting any wedding gifts from me!”

“You are getting Walmart towels with Him and Him embroidered. That’s it,” Mark told them.

Ryan laughed at last, looking up at Shane as he was looking at him. Their friends kept discussing the news and what terrible gifts to give them, but all Ryan could hear were the hundred_ I love you_s in Shane’s eyes.

His husband kissed him softly, their fingers interlocking as they looked ahead to their friends giving them shit for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
